Fire Emblem: Age of Einherjar
by Mattariago
Summary: A spin-off of Fire Emblem: Ylissean Police Department. Robin has been ordered back to Plegia, where he must face a new threat that is much more of a threat than a mere gang. Rated T for Violence, Language, and Implied Sexual Content. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

I don't own Fire Emblem

**On a Private Jet headed towards Plegia City**

Robin closed the book he was reading and opened the shutter on the window, the city landscape was a silhouette in the sunlight. He sighed. It was a year since him and Tharja investigated the Black Wyvern Nightclub. He really didn't want to be there, but Senator Validar was paying him large amounts of money to do one job as well as paying for most of the repairs from the damage done to Ylisstol during the Grimleal attack.

To Robin, all of this seemed like a ploy for Validar re-election, though it didn't matter to him. His father jokingly called him a patriot, the word lingered whenever he said it. Lost in thought, Robin was startled by a flight attendant. "Sir, we will be landing shortly, please buckle your seatbelt." She requested with a gentle smile. Robin buckled up, smiled back and watched her as she walked past him and poked Orton, Validar's lap dog in the shoulder. "Sir, can you please buckle your seat-belt?" She asked him. Having just woken up, He fumbled his seatbelt and clicked it in after the third try. Orton purposely tipped his empty wine glass so it fell on the floor. The woman bent over to pick the glass up, giving him the opportune time to glance at her rear. Robin shook his head at the dirt bag's antics.

Validar waited on the airstrip for Robin and Orton to get off the plane. A limousine behind him, as well as his bodyguard. As Robin stepped off of the Plane, Validar tapped the top of the limo, the driver stepped out of the vehicle and power-walked to Robin. He took one of Robin's suitcases and began to walk with him to the car. They placed the luggage into the trunk and the driver opened the door for both men.

They sat in silence for about a minute before Robin broke it. "This job… is it legal?" Validar smirked.

"Technically speaking, yes." He replied, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He held out the bottle, Robin declined. "Though it is frowned upon by few."

"Why?" He asked. Validar crossed his legs.

"If the cartel knows your face, your loved ones will be in danger, and believe it or not, not many people like dying. During the raids, Los Carniceros neutralize threats before they have time to act. Your job is to get a package they are delivering before they make the drop off. This is your job and yours alone. The rest of the team has their parts. Ah, we're at your stop." Validar handed over a couple of files. "Don't contact me until the job is done."

"Wasn't planning on it." Robin replied wittily. He left the limo, the driver handed him his luggage. Robin placed his bags on the ground and pulled his wallet for a tip. The driver walked away without the money and drove off. Robin stood with a ten in hand, coughing as the exhaust cleared from his view. "Asshole." Robin looked at the luggage, which was picked up by a lobby boy.

"This way, Sir." Robin nodded, then froze. He felt like he was being watched. He turned to his right as a motorcyclist in black sped off. "Something wrong, sir?"

He shook his head. "No, it's fine." 'Damn, that was odd.' Robin followed the lobby boy to the entrance of the elevator. The lobby was extravagant. It was clearly expensive to He grabbed the bags and handed the ten meant for the driver to the kid. The lobby boy handed him the keys to his room.

"Top floor." He said.

"Thanks." The teen walked away as the elevator doors opened. Robin walked through the doors and pressed the 32nd floor button. On the 3rd floor, the doors opened, a large, dark-skinned man entered the elevator. He wore a black suit with sunglasses covering an eye wound. Robin had recognized him immediately. "Basilio?"

"Robin." The agent nodded in succession.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"That's classified." Basilio said sternly.

"I see." Robin and Basilio stared coldly at the elevator door. They both began to snicker. "You've always wanted to say that haven't you.

"Oh, yeah. Totally worth it. It's good to see you." They both shook hands.

"How's Flavia?" Robin asked.

"You can ask her yourself. She's at the pool doing laps. I was going to go to the bar, join us tomorrow when you're ready, will you?" Basilio requested. Robin smiled.

"It will make my time here less aggravating. Sure, I don't see why not." Basilio glanced at the elevator floor numbers.

"Top floor, huh?" He asked raising is eyebrows.

"Yeah." Robin sighed. He hated heights. The doors opened. It was a long hallway with a single door at the end of it. Basilio had a hearty laugh.

"Enjoy the suite." He said as the doors closed.

'Validar, got me a suite? How sweet of him… dammit, I should leave the puns to Henry. Seriously though, if he thinks he can just throw money around and win me over, then he has another thing- holy shit…' Robin was in awe when he opened the door to the suite. A full sized bar to the right and the biggest bed he had ever seen to the left. The entire northern wall was glass, giving him the full view of Plegia's beautiful skyline. Robin scanned the room while heading towards the bed. He spotted a letter with a box next to it. He put down his luggage and opened the letter.

_I know you aren't particularly fond of me, but this was given back to me after your mother left. I find it more fitting with you._

_-Validar. P.S The message etched in the box was for your mother, so this doesn't get weird._

'How could this get any weirder?' Robin looked at the box and picked it up. He slowly opened it, revealing a gold necklace with a small amethyst in a gold locket. The message inside was etched 'To my love'. Robin closed the box and placed it and the letter on the end table, then sigheds. He laid on the bed after he had emptied his pockets. He began to read the files on the men he would working with as well as the notes about the drop off point. The bed was comfortable… too comfortable. About an hour later, his eyes became heavy and sleep overtook him.

Hours went by before Robin was woken up by his phone vibrating on the table. He answered with a mumble. "Hello?"

"_It's Orton. It's time. Meet me down in the lobby._" The call ended.

'Well, time to get to work.' Robin said to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

So glad I could get this prologue out. This is one of few spin-off stories I am planning, so this doesn't count as the official sequel. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review as well. I am open to ideas and don't forget to follow me on tumblr additional stuff. It's fireemblemypd.

Mattariago Out!


	2. The Job

I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Inside a Black Armored Vehicle**

Robin looked around. Orton was smoking his cigarette and offered one to the man across from him. From the way the two acted, they were brothers. The man across from Robin wasn't wearing much body armor. The straps on his body were equipped with knife after knife. Robin began to listen to the conversation between the brothers.

"I'm not sure about this, Orton. I don't feel to goods, ya know?" The younger brother looked seriously ill.

"You is gonna do fine, alright. Just stay behind me and cover us, got it? It's going to be good. Understand, Xal?" Orton slapped his shoulder lightly and looked at Robin then at the gruff knife wielder. "This here is Robin, the boss's kid, if he dies, we're all out of a job."

Robin chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me. I've had some pretty bad situations about a year back, I'll be fine." The knife lover scoffed.

"Good, a load off of my mind... Gecko." Robin looked around himself.

"Where?" He asked nervously.

"It's my name jackass, remember it." Gecko said glaring daggers at Robin. Orton's brother put out his hand nervously.

"Xalbador, b-but yous can call me Xal." Robin shook his hand. Before they let go, the car stopped. The driver told them to call on their radios for pick up at the rendezvous point.

Gecko swung the car doors open and the others followed. They were in the desert bordering Plegia. "Alright. Robin you and Xal go to the top of the hill and survey the area. Orton and I will discuss our plan down here." Xal and Robin nodded and began to trek up the hill. "Oh, and Robin…" Robin turned to see Gecko twirling a butterfly knife and hurled it at Robin's feet. He looked down to see the knife cleaving a snakes head in two. "Sometimes the wild life is worse than the cartel. Watch your step." Robin gulped and continued after Xalbador, who was looking through his scope. There was a silhouette at the entrance guarding the door to the large two story building. It was powered by generators and looked abandoned asides from the clear fact that the cartel currently inhabited it.

"There's one guard. No movement." Xal reported.

"Affirmative. Let me know when he moves." Gecko ordered. He took out a whetstone and began to sharpen his knives.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"How about now?" Gecko asked impatiently again.

"N-No sir… He hasn't moved." Xal's stuttering began to act up once more. Orton held his hand out to Xal for his sniper rifle. He handed the weapon over and Orton looked through the scope as well. He took out his cigarette from his mouth after inhaling a large hit and tossed it to the ground, stepping on it to put it out. He exhaled whilst looking down the scope. He fired one shot through the head of the silhouette. Although there was immense amounts of blood, the man didn't fall down.

"Something's wrong." Orton said wide-eyed. And with that, the four men slid down the slightly rocky hill. As they closed in to the building, Robin shined his flashlight at the silhouette, the guard's head lowered due to the headshot. Robin slowly gripped the man's head and lifted it up. There was indeed a bullet wound in his head, but that wasn't what killed him. His throat was slice open and he bled out.

"W-what the fuck..." Gecko said to himself. Orton was rubbing Xalbador's back as his brother puked all over the dirt. Robin dropped the man's head down and looked at the entrance.

"We should secure the area. It could be a trap. Gecko and I will clear the inside while Orton and Xal will watch the door."

"Got it." Gecko agreed as he pulled out two long daggers. Robin opened the door and checked his corners.

"Clear." Gecko followed Robin inside the building, the hallways smelled like death. As they turned the corner around the hall, they saw body after body. "Gecko, what the hell happened here?"

"Do I look like I care?" Gecko scoffed. Robin gave him a slight glare. He didn't care much for Gecko's attitude.

"Alright, what am I looking for?" Robin asked.

"Your job is to find whatever the cartel was supposed to drop off, what that is I don't have a clue." Gecko looked at the camera in the corner of each hallway. "There is a surveillance room somewhere, we can go there to make looking for what we need much easier." Robin raised his weapon and looked to his left.

"You take the right hall, radio me if you find something." They split up. Robin opened a door to a kitchen. There were two bodies. One cook had his face burning against the stove and the other had a butcher knife cleaved into his neck. He turned the stove off. "What the hell happened?" Robin asked himself as if he had an answer. He left the kitchen and walked further down the hallway, coming to two doors. Robin slowly opened the door. Something was blocking it. From the crack, he saw a broken window leading to the other room. He shut the door and continued to the next room. There was blood sprayed on the wall and a metal table on its side. A body with a large chunk of skull missing laid on the ground below the bloodstain. Robin looked down at the broken glass. He picked up a shard and looked at both sides. 'One-way Mirror.' This was an interrogation room.

Robin heard static over his radio. "_I found the surveillance room. Meet me there. You are going to want to see this._" Robin ran back into the hallway and retraced his steps. About a minute later, He spotted Gecko outside of an open door.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"I found your package." Gecko replied.

"Where?"

"Second floor, but there is something that you need to see first." Gecko headed through the door. There were at least fifteen small monitors, covered in dust. All of them had blank blue screens. There was a man was dead in the corner, head down. He was holding a disc in his hand. Robin grabbed the disc, but was caught off guard when the supposed dead man took a slash at him with a knife. The blade cut Robin's palm.

"Shit!" Before Robin could do anything, Gecko tossed two knives into the man's head, pinning him to the wall. Robin looked for a first-aid kit. There was a small box under the monitors that contained some gauze.

"How bad is it?" Gecko asked, sounding unconcerned.

"I don't need surgery, if that is what you're asking." Robin responded, wrapping gauze around his hand.

"Give me the disc." Robin complied.

'Ass…' Gecko placed the disc in the computer. A couple of minutes passed and a red light flashed on. Robin and Gecko looked at the screen. Robin pressed play. It looked clear, until they watched the interrogation room screen. A cartel member placed a man with a bag over his head in the seat next to the metal table, facing the one-way mirror. The cartel member removed the bag to reveal a scruffy red-headed man.

"_Alright, Maggot, we saved your ass, now what'chu goin' to do for us?_" Robin's eyes widened.

"Is that…?" Robin looked at Gecko for confirmation. He had a small look of concern in his eyes. He spoke under his breath.

"Impossible… Gangrel."

**To Be Continued…**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, next chapter will have plenty of violence. Don't forget to follow the updates on tumblr. That's fireemblemypd. Also, make sure to Review.

Mattariago, OUT!


	3. The Book

I don't Fire Emblem. WARNING! Drugs and a Sensual Scene. Enjoy.

**The Cartel Building**

Robin and Gecko stared at the screens. "How is he alive? I heard that actress killed him." Gecko asked himself.

"I've got to call Chrom, he needs to know." Robin pulled out his phone. Gecko stopped him from dialing any numbers.

"This is a confidential mission, besides, are you sure you want to be the one that causes a nationwide panic?" Gecko asked. Robin hung his head and put the phone back in his pocket. They began to watch the footage. A bald thug was waiting for Gangrel to respond. He just kept is head down. The thug's phone began to ring. He picked up.

"_Yeah, boss? But I… yes… yes…_" Then he hung up. He pulled a revolver from the back of his pants. He checked the bullets. "_Your time is up. Should have caved and done as we asked. Now both you and the blonde are going to die._"

"Who's the blonde he's talking about?" Robin asked Gecko. He wasn't even staring at the screen that Gangrel was on. On the lower left screen there was a concrete room with a blonde woman with her hair covering her left eye. Her hair was messy and dirty, her clothes tattered. Her ankle was chained to a wall.

"Her name is Pheros and she is our mission. This was a hostage situation and our mission was to save her… Do me a favor will you and get what you came for. I'll be here watching this to see how all of this happened." Gecko said, sighing afterwards. Robin nodded and left the room.

As he walked down the hallway, checking corners periodically, he came across the room Pheros was being held in. There was a body on the floor. From what Robin could see, it belonged to a man. He opened the cell door and flipped the body over, revealing multiple stab wounds and a shiv still in his neck. 'Pheros must have escaped.' Robin left the room and continued to the stairs. Going up the stairs, he noticed bodies lying on the steps. The blood on the steps was stick and made noise when Robin stepped in the puddle. It was still sticky. Robin made a disgusted face and trekked onward. There was a door half open near the end of the hallway. It was hanging by the top hinge, clearly forced entry. Robin's earpiece began to act up.

"_Gecko, here. Robin, hurry up and grab what you need._ _Xal and Orton, our mission was a failure, Pheros is gone._" Gecko said over the radio. Orton responded.

"_What happened to her? Is she dead?_"

"_No, she isn't here._" Gecko replied. All the while, Robin checked his corners as he entered the room it was clear too. In the middle of the room there was a chest on a table with three lines of coke as well, Evidence shows that there was a fourth. Robin ignored the drugs. He hit the lock on the chest three times. Nothing. He aimed his pistol at the lock.

"_Then where is she?_" Xalbador asked. Robin rested his finger on the trigger.

"_Gangrel has her now._" Gecko responded a after a few seconds of silence. Robin shot the lock off and opened the chest. There lay a black book with indents forming a circle with symbols surrounding it. In the circle there were three smaller circles but equally spaced from each other. Small symbols centered those as well. Robin felt incredibly uneasy looking at it.

"_Gangrel is alive... Shit .What now?_" Orton asked. Robin grabbed the book by the spine and began to head back. Robin listened into the conversation on his way down the stairs.

"_I'll retrieve her and get her back to her father. Me alone, Xal and Orton, you guys take Robin back to Plegia City. Robin, did you get what you came for?_" Robin responded with a yes and got to the entrance Gecko was waiting at.

"We're done here, let's go."

**10 Hours prior at an Undisclosed Location**

Her bed was uncomfortable and the apartment was filthy. Tharja barely slept for a full four hours instead of her normal seven. She slept for less time every day for the past week. She sat on her bed, staring at the mechanical foot that had replaced her real one. It started from the middle of the shin going down. She didn't dare head to Ylisstol and face Robin in this condition.

The doctor… the one that goes by the name Old Hubba… he was a pervert. So much so that her father stayed in the room during the transplant. Tharja had to hand it to him though. Creating an artificial nervous system to act as if she never lost the limb was pretty damn impressive. No matter, fake flesh is fake and she was angry at herself for not checking her corners. It felt like skin as she lightly rubbed her thumb against it.

"How does it feel today?" asked a voice from the darkest corner of the room.

"Fine… like always." She said, having a bit of an attitude in her words. Her eyes drifted to the mirror she woke up to every morning. She was in her underwear. A figure appeared behind her. His platinum hair made it clearly obvious who it was.

"And how are you?" The figure asked, as his face closed in on her left ear.

"Robin…I'm… I'm alright." His left hand caressed her waist and his right hand lightly grasped her throat.

"Would you like me to make you feel better?" Tharja exhaled through her teeth. His left hand left her side and she heard clipping sounds.

"What's that noise?" Her head felt lighter.

"Just getting rid of some hair, it gets in the way of me pleasuring you."

"You did what?!" At that time, there was knocking at the door. Tharja came to her senses, she swear she saw Robin's eyes spark purple before he vanished. 'What the hell?' Tharja looked down to see a large lock of hair I one hand and scissors in the other. Her door opened and a blonde woman with her hair parted to one side and her head shaved on the other for her implant. She had artificial eyes and enhancements for improved eyesight.

"You alright, T? Whoa… Nice haircut. Heheh." She said jokingly. Tharja shot a glare at her neighbor. "Do you… need help finishing up? Cuz, I can help." She entered the room further and took the scissors from Tharja.

"Wait, I…"

"Too late, it's your turn to get lunch for everyone and you are not, I repeat, ARE NOT going out looking like this." The woman sat behind Tharja and began to snip away.

Tharja sighed. "Shit."

**To Be Continued…**

I know this was more of an informational chapter, but, Hey, Tharja's here and isn't in the best mental health without her man. Heheh. Whelp, you know the drill. Please review, because that is my life blood, and offer any idea's on what I should do next. Also Gangrel is not the focus of the story that will be a different spin-off.

Mattariago, OUT!


	4. Reunited

**I do not own Fire Emblem**

**Robin's Hotel Room**

Robin opened the door to his suite and saw a letter on the counter at the mini bar. He tossed the book he retrieved onto the couch and read the letter. 'Drinks are on the house.' He placed the paper back onto the counter and looked above the fridge. Staring at the wine bottles, Robin heard a hissing sound. "The hell?" He said out loud, looking around. He couldn't find where the noise was coming from. He turned around as if it was nothing and opened the fridge. Robin grabbed a beer and heard another hiss. He turned and felt some sort of presence. A third hiss was heard from the book. Robin raised an eyebrow. He placed his beer on the counter after he used the marble counter-top to open it. Slowly reaching for the book, Robin felt heat coming from the surface.

Minutes passed as the heat entranced Robin into a hypnotic state. It felt nice. He closed his eyes and relaxed. The tip of his finger touched the center of the book and the cover let off a small electric shock. Robin flew back and hit his head on the counter top, rendering him unconscious.

**Validar's Home Office**

Validar placed some files into his desk drawer. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." The door opened. "Ah, Gecko, sit." Validar pointed to a seat. Gecko sat down nervously. "Relax." Validar leaned back in his chair. "Do you know why we needed Pheros?"

"Some rich guy wanted his daughter back?" Gecko answered to the best of his knowledge.

"Not just some rich guy, Gecko… Where is she? How did she escape?" Validar rose his hand before Gecko could speak and stood up. "Never mind. Don't tell me. I trust you will deal with this and get her back from wherever she is before the week is over?" He asked as he began to head out of the door.

"Aye, sir. But why is she so important?" Gecko asked. Validar paused and turned his head.

"I am trying to strike a deal with Don Walhart… and his daughter will be my trump card." He answered with a devilish smirk.

**Ten hours later, Robin's Hotel Room**

The sound of Robin's alarm rang on and on. He woke up in a puddle of his own drool. "What happened last night?" He asked himself. He went over the events of last night. 'I went through the door, grabbed a beer, and touched the book… The book!' Robin stood up to fast and leaned against the marble counter. He felt a crack, although his eyes looked straight at the book.

There was a knock at the door. Robin wrapped the book in a dish cloth found near the sink. "Yes, what is it?!" He asked nervously.

"It's me, Orton! You ready for that delivery and your payday?" Said the voice from behind the door. Robin opened the door while it was still chained to the wall.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes, now, so hurry your ass!" Orton was getting impatient.

"Alright, damn, I'll be right there." Robin sighed. He picked up the wrapped with his bandaged hand and realized there wasn't any pain. He unwrapped, the gauze stuck to his hand due to the dried blood. With the bandage unraveled, Robin was shocked to realize his hand was completely healed, not even a scar was left. He shook his head and wrapped the hand back up and headed out the door with the book.

**In front of the Hotel**

"In the limo, now." Orton commanded.

Robin opened the door to have a face covered with smoke. He entered the limousine and sat across from Validar. The vehicle began to move after Orton entered and sat next to his employer. Robin handed the book out towards Validar. "There's your damn book." Validar placed his cigar in his ash tray and reached text. He grabbed Robin's arm instead.

"What happened to your hand?" Validar asked in interest. Robin pulled his hand away.

"One of the cartel's men nicked me." He said ignoring the fact that he was healed.

"Ah, I see. In that case, I'll take that off of your hands and-" As Validar was bringing out his checkbook, the limo suddenly slammed to a stop. They had crashed into the car in front of them. As if by instinct, Orton lifted up on of the side seats and pulled a shotgun from the bottom of the cushion. He hid from the windows as if he were in cover.

"Is that really necessary, Orton?" Validar asked.

"Stay here, sir!" The driver exited the car in a rage. The other driver got out of his car relatively unscathed. In fact, he looked emotionless, his blank stare creeped Robin out. The windows were sound proof, though they could probably hear the driver's screaming if they tried hard enough.

The driver winded up his fist and attempted to punch the odd man when he caught the driver's hand and began crushing his wrist. His head turned to look inside the limo and turned from blue to red at the sight of the book.

He tossed the driver as if he weighed nothing and placed his hand on the bulletproof glass, a high-pitched whine was heard as Orton lifted his shotgun and fired at the man as the glass shattered. Mechanical parts broke off of its face. Robin looked out of the window on his right side.

"What the fuck was that?" Orton asked.

"We've got bigger problems." They all looked out of Robin's window. A massive suit of armor was seen running incredibly fast towards the limo. "HOLD ON!" Robin gripped onto the bar above the door. The armored being punted the limo.

The impact was hard, almost bone-breaking. The limousine tumbled and spun fast and out of control. It only stopped when they collided with a traffic light. Validar, Orton and Robin groaned as they tried to get their bearings straight.

"Nah, seriously…What the literal FUCK was that?" Orton asked again. Validar noticed his head was bleeding.

"Orton * Cough* hand me my fucking gun. Give Robin one too." Validar ordered. Through the shattered glass, Robin began to hear the crunching of footsteps on broken window. He saw feet at his window. A woman in black motorcycle gear kneeled down and began to pull Robin from the wreckage. Upon further inspection, he came to the conclusion that this was the same cyclist he saw when he got to the hotel.

The cyclist helped Robin stand up and brushed the dirt off of him. She stopped brushing and pushed Robin away from herself as a manhole cover was lodged into the limo door between them. They both looked from the direction it came from. The armored machine stood still, as if assessing a situation. The cyclist spoke. "Help the senator and his bodyguard, we will take care of the Knight."

'We?' Robin thought to himself. He ran around to the other side of the limo and began to pull Orton and Validar out of the vehicle. Orton handed Validar a .44 Magnum and handed Robin a peashooter. Robin let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey, it's stronger than it looks. Now let's get the senator to safety." Robin nodded. They ran into the nearest store on the strip and bunkered down.

"It should be safe here, stay while I go help her." Robin then left to help the woman in black.

"Heh, always eager to help those who don't need it… just like his mother." Validar chuckled.

The cyclist began to sprint towards the machine as it raised its hands to smash her to the ground. Her boots let out a small sonic burst to increase her speed as she slid in between its legs. She quickly turned around and used her left boot to increase her jumping height as she placed an explosive on its domed head. She landed on her feet in front of the behemoth and jumped back, avoiding a downward strike that could have crushed her with ease. She placed her two fingers on the side of her helmet. "Grace, shoot it now!"

"You got it, T!" Robin watched as a woman from atop of the building behind the cyclist fired a sniper round from her wrist with perfect precision. The explosive erupted in a ball of fire. The machine was destroyed.

Robin jogged up to the cyclist. "Thanks for saving our asses, I owe you one. Heh." The cyclist shook her head.

"No, we are even." She responded.

"I don't get it." Robin said, confused. The cyclist lowered her head to take off her helmet. She shook her head to get the sweat out of her eyes. She then lifted her head so he could see her face.

"Robin..." Her black hair shined in the sunlight. Robin stood stunned and speechless. "Well, are you going say something or are you going just stare like an idiot?"

Robin pulled her in for a tight and emotional hug. "I've missed you… Tharja."

**To Be Continued…**

Hi guys, just letting you know that I have started another story for the YPD AU called Fire Emblem: The Injustice Cabal, so be sure to check it out. Please review, it is my life blood.

, Mattariago Out!


	5. Ruger and Grace

I do not own fire emblem

**Plegia City**

Robin tightened his grip on Tharja, as if he did not want to lose her again. Tharja, however, did not like sudden shows of affection in public, even if it was with Robin.

"Let go." She said, not particularly in the mood.

"Sorry, I'm… just so happy to see you, but… how are you standing?" Robin said. He wore that stupid and ridiculous grin on his face that she loved so much.

"Modern science is an incredible thing." The woman that was on the rooftops caught up with Tharja.

"Whew, I didn't expect there to be a knight-rank to be here." She noticed Robin staring at the artificial side of her skull. "Hey handsome, eyes right here." She said, pointing to her false eye as well as her real one.

"Oh, sorry…" Robin apologized, looking down.

"It's okay, it is a completely normal reaction… What's your name, cutie?" Grace asked flirtatiously. Robin became flustered a bit.

"R-robin." He answered. Grace's eye widened as she slowly turned to an angered Tharja, Grace's grin growing larger. Tharja gripped her arm and pulled her into the nearby alley.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tharja asked aggressively.

"Is that the guy?!" Grace asked. Tharja was angry and confused.

"WHAT!?" She pulled herself away from Grace.

"Robin, that's the guy you're always thinking and talking about, am I right?" Tharja tried to hide her eyes beneath her shortened bangs to no avail.

"It's none of your business." Tharja snipped back at her.

"It is when you get distracted by daydreams about him like a horny schoolgirl during our missions." She argued back.

Meanwhile while the two argued, back at the rubble Robin was standing at, he stared at the burning machine. Validar and Orton exited the store they hid in and walked to the metal heap. "What in Naga's name is that?" Validar asked.

"That… is an Einherjar, my dear senator." The three men turned to see a large bald man with a bulky physique and the head of a robot in his hands. "And you have something they want." Orton and Robin put up their guns. The man tossed the head into a trash bin and put his hands up in the air. "Relax, I am an ally." He said, his facial expression stuck in a bored look. Robin and Orton lowered their guns while Tharja and Grace left the alley after they heard the commotion.

"Agent Tharja, Agent Grace, what is there to report?"

"Sir, The Knight Einherjar has been eliminated, zero casualties." Grace responded, saluting her commanding officer. Tharja refused to salute. This got on the man's nerves.

"Is there a problem, Agent?" He snarled. Robin didn't like his tone towards her. Before she could explain what her deal was, Validar interrupted.

"Excuse me, mister…" He paused for a name.

"Ruger." The man answered.

"Mister Ruger. You said that these Einher- uh- things were looking for something we had in possession. What did they want?" Validar asked.

"I have not the slightest idea. All I know is that this was an ambush and you are lucky Agent Tharja here was told to keep an eye on you." Ruger responded. Orton thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. He walked to the destroyed limo and pulled the book from the vehicle, still covered in a dish cloth from the hotel.

"Its eyes changed colors when it looked at this." Orton informed the others. Ruger looked at Validar.

"What is that, Senator?" The large man asked. Validar sighed.

"This is not the best place to discuss this." Validar said looking at the destruction.

"Indeed, Agent Tharja and I will escort you to your destination and…"

"Actually sir, I think Tharja and Robin should exchange information while I help with the escort." Grace said and continued to stay at attention. Tharja and Robin glanced at each other. After some thought, Ruger nodded and agreed that it would be easier for him to work with Grace than the less-than-cooperative Tharja.

"Agreed, now let's go before the News Crew gets here. This way senator, and you two…" Robin and Tharja looked at Ruger, seemingly awaiting orders. "Dismissed." Tharja sighed in relief as Ruger shook his head in disappointment. Grace, Orton, Ruger and Validar began to walk around the corner, leaving Tharja and Robin standing in the middle of the road.

"We… uh… we should leave." Robin suggested. Tharja nodded and placed her helmet on her head.

"Follow me." Tharja ordered as she began walking to her motorcycle. It was sleek and black. Much like its rider. "Where to, Robin?" She asked as she climbed on her bike. She made room for Robin.

"Um, I'm not sure this is meant for more than one person." Robin remarked. Tharja rolled her eyes underneath the visor of her helmet.

"Would you prefer the limo?" She asked. Robin pretended to think about his answer.

"Not really." He said, pulling one leg over the bike seat. "Where do I put my hands?" He asked. Tharja grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist tight.

'Gods, he can't even take a hint.' She thought to herself.

"Head to the Kingland Hotel, That's where I'm staying." Robin gave her the next destination.

'I know.' She said in her head. 'I've had my eye on you ever since you got here.' Tharja started the engine. 'Off we go.'

**Kingland Hotel**

Tharja and Robin pulled up to the front of the hotel. Tharja placed the kickstand down and took off her helmet. As Robin stepped off the bike, he became dizzy with vertigo and lost his balance. He reached for something to grab as Tharja grabbed his wrist, pulling her down with her. They crashed to the ground, Tharja partially laid on top of Robin.

"Sorry, I got a little bit…" Robin froze in his thoughts. Their eyes locked. He had never seen purple eyes before. They practically glowed beneath her stray hair strands. He broke concentration when she blinked. "Dizzy." A familiar chuckle was heard from a few parking spots down.

"That's adorable." Both Robin and Tharja stood up. A feroxian woman with bleach-dyed hair and sunglasses. Next to her was a red-headed woman, innocent smile plastered onto her face.

"Flavia! Cherche!" Robin shouted. Tharja lifted herself off of Robin at the surprise of Flavia and Cherche.

'What are they doing here?' She asked herself.

"Basilio told me he met you here." Flavia said. Robin stood up and brushed some of the dirt off of his clothes.

"Yeah, I was going to make plans in a bit for lunch to catch up." He said.

"… Sure…don't make plans for us to catch up." Tharja said under her breath. Though no one heard it, Cherche noticed the expression on her face.

"We will let Virion and Basilio know that you wish to have lunch tomorrow." Cherche said. "But as of now? You two are covered in filth and must get clean." She continued. Robin and Tharja looked at each other.

"Virion is here too? What is going here?" Robin asked a bit loudly.

"Not now." Flavia shifted her eyes. "We will speak tomorrow." Flavia said, picking up her shopping bags. Cherche and the mayor of Ferox left in a hurry. Tharja and Robin began to head towards the elevator.

**Plegian City Hall**

"Well then, we will keep an eye out for this new threat and will inform you immediately on any further information." Validar said, showing his guests out of the building.

"Until then, be careful Senator." Ruger said.

"You as well." Validar returned the advice. As the two guests left, a voice came from Validar's left.

"Getting yourself out of the spotlight?" The voice asked. It was Aversa.

"We don't want any unnecessary attention. Besides, there might be a use for them yet." Validar explained and smiled as he waved goodbye to his newest assets.

**To Be Continued…**

With finals done, I can begin to crank more chapters out. This took me a while to write but it was well worth it. Next Chapter: Romance/Sexual Tension/ Maybe implied sex, what do you guys want?

Mattariago, OUT!


	6. Intentions

I do not own Fire Emblem.

**Robin's Hotel Room**

Robin, followed by Tharja, entered the suite. "Do you want something to drink, Tharja?"

"Maybe in a bit." Tharja looked at her reflection inside of a mirror in the bar area. Flavia and Cherche were right. Her face was covered with dirt. She turned away from Robin as if he hadn't already seen her. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, I'll figure something out for a drink." Robin responded, as Tharja took off her black shirt, exposing her sports bra. She heard something fall on the floor. Tharja turned to notice Robin trying to be inconspicuous.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"N-nothing, just-uh- want a martini?" He asked, trying not to stare. He noticed the slight discoloration in her prosthetic foot, as well as some scarring on her side.

"Fine… Is there a robe in the bathroom?" Tharja asked, entering the tile-covered room.

"I believe so." Robin answered. He's put her through so much.

"Good, would you be able to put my clothes in the laundry?" She asked, tossing articles of clothing from behind the bathroom door.

"Sure, not a problem." He complied. The shower began to run. Robin picked up the clothes and opened the entrance to the hotel room. He looked for a washing machine and noticed a room in the hall. Robin made sure to check he had his keycard on his person and left the room with the ball of clothes. As Robin looked inside of the room, there was a washer, dryer and hangers for wet clothes that need to air dry. Robin began throwing her clothes into the washing machine. He heard a large thud when he tossed her pants in the machine. He pulled them out and searched in her pockets and pulled out her phone. "Heh, don't want that in there." It was identical to his phone. He then started the machine after he finished putting the rest of the clothes in.

On his way back, a message appeared on her phone. It was from Ruger.

_Something is suspicious about Validar, keep an eye on Robin._

Robin paused. Validar was acting suspicious indeed. What was that book for and how was it dangerous? With those thoughts he became distracted, he walked in the hotel room.

"Uhh…" Robin looked up at the noise to see Tharja in a robe, fresh out of the shower, holding his phone. "I think this is yours." She held out Robin's phone.

"Yeah, I found yours in the pockets of your pants." He said, walking towards Tharja. He noticed a marking hidden by her arm. "Hey, is your arm alright?"

"What?!" Tharja answered as if a secret was revealed.

"Your arm… is it hurt?" Robin asked reaching out to it. She pulled her arm back and placed his phone on the table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She stepped back. Robin connected the dots fairly quickly.

"Tharja… do you have a tattoo?" Robin asked in a playful manner. Tharja glared at him.

"I… uh… have to go to the bathroom." She put her arm behind her back and walked around Robin and hurried to the bathroom and shut the door. She placed her back on the door and sighed.

'What was that about?' Robin thought to himself. He walked to the door and leaned his left arm against the door frame. "Tharja… I'm sorry." He said after a minute of silence.

"… It's fine." Tharja said, sounding annoyed from behind the door.

"No, I'm sorry for all the pain you went through because of me." Robin laid his head on the door.

"What?" She asked, wanting him to continue.

"Ever since the day we've met, you almost died on so many occasions. Stabbed by glass, shot at, nearly crushed, and attacked not one, but two nightclubs. I can't help but think that it's my fault." Robin sighed. The door opened and Tharja kissed his lips gently.

'Why don't you get it, you stupid, stupid man?! Why can't you figure out that I love you?' Tharja mentally screamed. Unlike the last time they kissed, in which he broke the kiss and walked away, this time he wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent them from losing their balance. They broke the kiss, never breaking eye contact. "I would endure all the pain in the world for you."

Something in Robin snapped as he kissed her aggressively. They leaned against the bathroom sink. Tharja attempted to relieve Robin of his shirt without breaking the kiss, which prove too difficult. Robin broke the kiss, took off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He continued to kiss her. His hand cradled her neck, as her index finger tugged at the elastic of his pants. Robin began to untie the robe Tharja had on. Robin then closed the door with his foot as Tharja began to unbutton his pants. No one was going to interrupt this moment for either of them.

**Plegia City Hall, Six Hours Later**

Validar stressed over paperwork, he didn't think there would be so much at the last minute. His newest secretary knocked on his door. "Um, there's a Mr. Walhart on the hold for you."

"Ah, yes, thank you. Why don't you take the day of Claire?" Validar said, pressing a button on the phone as the secretary left the room.

"Thank you, sir!" She said as Validar raised his hand goodbye. "Walhart! How are you doing today?" He spoke into the phone.

"_I am in rather good health. Is that a new secretary? She sounded different._" Walhart asked.

"Yes, with my son in town, I figured she should be assigned to some other duties." Validar answered.

"_Interesting… Speaking of offspring… Where the fuck is my daughter?_" Walhart asked in a frighteningly calm voice. "_Where the fuck is Pheros, Validar? Where is my baby girl?_"

"W-we have a-a lead, sir. We are getting close." Validar would say anything to get Walhart off of his back.

"_You'd best be right. Remember who got you to where you are today. Get my daughter back and I won't put your head on a pike._" And with that, Walhart ended the call. Validar sank into his chair.

"Dammit." He leaned back and forth, pondering what he should do next. He looked at the framed photo of is desk. It was of Robin's mother, Noire. "I'm in quite the mess, aren't I darling?" He laid his hand on top of the photo. "Things could've been different if you only stayed." He said darkly, as he pulled the frame like a lever. A Bookcase began to move and Validar stood from his chair. He began to walk down an incredibly dark staircase, pressing a button to close the hidden entrance and return the photo to its proper position.

**Kingland Hotel**

Robin and Tharja laid underneath the bed sheets, asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Tharja adjusted herself to get more comfortable. The movement woke Robin up for a moment. He managed to see the tattoo on her left forearm. It was a name. His name. Robin rolled over and scooted closer to her, without trying to wake her up.

Thirty minutes later, Tharja opened her eyes slowly. His face inches in front of hers. 'Thank the gods I decided to put the tracking device I had on me in Robin's phone when I did, or this could have gone very differently.' She placed her hand on his sleeping face gently. 'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

**To Be Continued…**

YAY… Finally, Right? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know they aren't as long as they used to be, but that is so I can crank them out faster. Let me know what you guys want to see as far as stories go. DOn't forgetto review

Mattariago, OUT!


	7. Family, Friends, Paparazzi and Lovers

I don't own Fire Emblem

**Secret Room in the Plegian City Hall**

Validar reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into a rather large dining room. At the dining table were two of Validar's "Employees.". One of which was Aversa, picking at her food with a grim look upon her face. The other was a man in his early thirties with black hair, wearing a black suit.

"Ah, Validar, I'm glad you are here! The newest model has just been finished. I have it with, if you would like to see it tested." Validar looked at the man with tired eyes. He walked to the bar and pulled a wine bottle out from the shelf. He began pouring himself a glass.

"Very well, Cassius, contact the Master." Validar ordered. Cassius smirked.

"Why? He is already here." Cassius pointed to a table in the far corner. A man in a hooded purple leather jacket lounged in his seat, cutting his steak.

"S-sir! Why did you not inform me ahead of time? We could have prepared…" Validar paused as the man stood up.

"Did you receive the tome?" The man asked, aggression dripped from every word he spoke. He began to walk towards the table the others were sitting at.

"Y-yes." Validar answered with a stutter.

"Excellent. Cassius was it? Would you care to give us a demonstration of your newest asset?" The Master gave Cassius the floor.

"Sir, are we not going to talk about the tome?" Validar asked.

"I will take it as I leave, but first…" The Master watched as Cassius' men brought out ten prisoners. A man familiar to Aversa walked onto the floor in the middle of the room. She stood up in shock. The man looked incredibly similar to Vasto.

"What the hell is this?! I watch him get crushed by a building!" She yelled.

"So did the Eldrich girl… Tharja, wasn't it? He is more machine than man, he is the perfect soldier, a man brought back from the dead." Cassius proudly introduced his latest product. "I present Vasto, the King-Rank Einherjar." Cassius looked at the prisoners. "Now Gentlemen, You've all been sentenced to death, but I have it on good authority to release you from your bonds and set you free under one condition." The prisoners looked at each other. Cassius pointed at Vasto, who stood motionless. "Kill that man." He ordered, pointing at Vasto. The prisoners looked at Vasto. They began to attack and were quickly pulled apart like cotton…literally.

**Robin's Hotel Room, The Next Morning**

Robin's eyes opened slowly opened his eyes. He lifted himself up and looked around the suite. There was no sign of Tharja. The entrance to the room was cracked open, he could hear the dryer running.

"Tharja?" Robin called out. He looked around the room for his pants, which he found on the ground near the bathroom. He picked them up and put them on. He heard a voice from outside the suite. He peaked his head out of the door. The voice was definitely Tharja's. It sounded like she was talking on the phone.

"Yes…Yes. White hair… You don't need to know… You DEFINATLY don't need to know that… Don't you dare...Ugh, you little brat!" Tharja growled on the phone and hung up. Robin turned around the corner and noticed Tharja wearing his flannel that he was wearing the day before. "When I get my hands on her, I'll make sure to strangle her with her own hair."

"Who?" Robin finally asked, not realizing she didn't know he was there. She quickly turned around, a mechanical compartment in her fake shin shot out and ejected a tiny, one-shot pistol into her hand. She instinctively aimed it at his head. "Whoa, WAIT DAMMIT!" Tharja's eyes widened as she realized it was Robin.

"What the hell, Robin?!" She yelled at him, placing the pistol to the side, the compartment closed.

"Gods, I am so… sorry. I just … I –uh…" Robin began to stare. From the angle he was at, it made it clear that she wasn't wearing a bra, although quite difficult to see if she was wearing anything else under the large shirt. Robin began to stand up. "I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. Tharja kept glaring at him with dagger-eyes.

"If you must know, I was on the phone with my little sister, Talia." Tharja scoffed. "Why would you want to know something like that anyways?" Tharja asked. Robin took a couple of steps closer.

"Because…" Robin took her arm and gently pulled her closer. It was at this time she notice the height difference between them. He was a half a head taller than her. "I would like to know if the woman I am sleeping with has siblings." He said, bringing her in for a kiss. After a couple of long seconds, they broke the kiss. "I also already met your parents." She smirked at his moronic smile, then…

"… Wait, what...WHAT!?" Terror ran across her face. "When?" She asked. Robin didn't expect it to be a touchy subject.

"It was when you were in the coma… on Christmas Eve." Robin

"What did they say? Anything embarrassing? I bet mother did. Oh my gods." She placed her hands on her face in embarrassment. Robin certainly was not expecting this kind of reaction from Tharja.

"Hey, it's alright. Your mother knew my mother, as did your father. They told me about her. Thar's all. And they treated me to dinner." Tharja looked away in thought.

"If they knew your mother, then they must know that you are Validar's son. That's why my dad bought you dinner… most likely. Seeing as my father's company, along with a few others, are funding his campaign, raises a couple of questions." Tharja said. A soft toned voice replied to the comment.

"Questions we'd like answered, Tharja." Robin looked towards the elevator and watched as Virion leaned against the wall, a cup of hot coffee in his hand.

"Virion? What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet me in the courtyard for lunch?" Robin asked.

"I couldn't see an old friend. Tharja, you don't have to hide." Virion cooed. Robin began to understand. He was here to see Tharja.

"She's not in the position to see anyone at the moment, you'll have to ask her at lunch." Robin made up an excuse. Tharja poked her head out of the doorway.

"I'm fine, I don't need assistance, I will not have dinner with you and you can head out the way you came. Goodbye!" Tharja snarled with annoyance.

"Alright, then, I will see you both at lunch then." Virion said as he walked back into the elevator.

"Whoa! How did you do that? From what I heard, Virion doesn't leave women alone." Robin said in surprise.

"I have a strong influence, it seems." She answered coyly. She began to walk back to the suite. Tharja opened the door. "For example, I am going to take a shower." She said as she turned the corner. Robin blinked. Tharja revealed one eye from around the door. "And you are going to join me."

As if on command, Robin paced back to the suite. He began to relieve himself of his pants, when he stepped on his pant leg and fell, bashing his forehead on the doorway. The last image he saw was Tharja wincing in pain for him.

A couple of hours passed, Robin was having a flashlight shined in his eye. The medic turned the light off. "Whelp, no permanent damage, 'cept the stitches on your noggin." He turned to Tharja, who returned to being in her clothes from the day before. "Make sure he don't do anythin' reckless now, ya hear?" Tharja nodded. The doctor left and Tharja's phone began to vibrate. It was Ruger.

"Dammit, it's Ruger. He wants a team meeting. It's about time you met up with the others, isn't it?" Tharja asked. Robin looked at his phone.

"Yeah." He only spoke one word. He stood up slowly, slipping on a shirt at a steady pace, being careful not to open the stitches above his eyebrow. "Let's go."

**Across the street from the Kingland Hotel**

A waiter walked out of his restaurant and walked to a lone teenager at a table. "Anything else today?" The waiter asked.

"No, thank you." He wore a nice dress shirt and sunglasses. Across the street from him were Basilio, Flavia, Cherche, and Viron.

"_Inigo,_ _do you see Dad yet? How about Mother?_" Asked a voice through his earpiece.

"Noire, relax, asking about them every two minutes isn't helping the stake out. Hold on, I see them." He said as Robin walked out of the door, holding it open for Tharja. "Activating the mic."

He watched as Basilio stood up and shook Robin's hand. "Glad you could make it, Robin." Robin nodded. Basilio looked at Tharja. "I must apologize, Tharja, we need to speak with Robin alone."

"Honestly, I don't care, I have other needs to attend to." Tharja said. She turned around and began to walk to her motorcycle.

"I'll see her off, be right back." Robin said as he went after her. "Tharja, Wait!" Tharja turned her bike on and revved the engine. She watched as Robin came up to her.

"Before you go, if I don't have plans tonight, would like to have dinner with me?" Robin asked. Tharja grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him.

As they kissed, Inigo noticed a man from the corner of his eye was taking pictures of the two. When the two broke the kiss, the man dashed off. Inigo paid for his meal and left a hefty amount as a tip. He walked into the alley the man fled through and pulled a disk from his back pocket and placed it in his palm. He pressed the button in the middle and it began to expand and transform into a gauntlet. "Let's see if this works." He said, mimicking a pulling motion, creating a small blockade with garbage cans and trash bins, creating a dead end. The man with the camera turned around in fear.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" He asked angrily.

"Watch it with the tone, man! Why did you take a picture of those two?" Inigo asked as he leaned against the alley wall.

"Uh, DUH! It's my job, moron!" The man argued.

"You're… job?" Inigo repeated.

"Yeah, I take pictures for a… uh… celebrity magazine." He avoided a direct answer.

"Tabloids… You are paparazzi then?" He asked. Early in Inigo's life, he was known for being an actress' and coroner's son, earning him plenty of photos in tabloids. He hated them. Always interrupting the moments he shared with his mother and father. "What makes them celebrities?" He asked, restraining himself for crushing the man's camera.

"Are you kidding me? That was Tharja Eldrich and the senator's son. I forgot his name, Rubin or something? I don't know. Listen man, Lt me go and I'll give you some of my earnings." The man pleaded for freedom.

"Mmmm, no." Inigo then tied a metal pipe around the man, trapping him.

"Oh COME ON! You think I was the only one taking pictures? I work with a team! And by tomorrow… it will be in all the papers." The man growled. Inigo began to walk away.

"Noire, we have a problem." Inigo said as he left the alley.

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry for the wait, I've been thinking of ideas for the Injustice Cabal and have decided to wait just a while longer for the next post on that. Thanks for reading and feel free to offer ideas and give me your thoughts. Until next time,

Mattariago OUT!


	8. Breakfast and an Honest Mistake

I do not own Fire Emblem.

**In Front of the Kingland Hotel**

Robin and Tharja's lips separated. There was a small silence. "Don't expect any more public displays of affection." She placed her helmet over her head and revved her motorcycle. "Pick me up at eight."

"Sure!" Robin's voice spiked. "I mean, you got it babe." He rephrased and tried to sound suave.

"Don't call me that." Tharja rebutted as she drove off.

"Oh… Okay." He said. After she was out of view, Robin felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bagged yourself a winner, Robin." Basilio grinned, Robin rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we have a lot to discuss." They began to head to the table Flavia and the other agents were sitting at.

"Yeah, yeah, so are you guys finally going to tell me why you guys are here?" Robin asked.

Flavia leaned back in her chair. "What do you know about the funding for Senator Validar's campaign?"

"I know that it's related to me being here." Robin replied. "He is paying me quite a lot of money to stay here even though my mission is complete."

"Mission? What mission?" Cherche asked.

"I had to find some book and give it to Validar."

"Really? That's it? Book shopping?" Basilio took a swig of his beer. Robin took a sip of his water.

"Not exactly. The team I was with was after some blonde." Flavia and Cherche glanced at each other as Virion pulled out a few files and passed them to Robin.

"Please… take a gander at these." He requested. Robin opened the files. Papers with a photo of a large male with long, albeit glorious mane of hair in the center and a beautiful small blonde woman enjoying lunch with him.

"That's her. I mean she was gone when we got there. But that's her alright." Robin withheld the Gangrel being alive situation for later. "Who's the man?" He asked closing the file and handed it back to Virion.

"His name is Walhart King, owner of this fine establishment." Virion answered with annoyance.

"I take it you're not a fan." Robin smirked.

"No man should have that much power." Virion scoffed.

"Okaaay… So what is the problem, he is funding Validar's campaign, is that wrong?" Robin asked.

"If the girl is missing, your father's life…" Flavia began.

"The senator." Robin corrected. He began to drink his water.

"Er, sorry, the senator's life is in danger. We need to get her from Gangrel as soon as possible."

"What? Wait, Huh? How did you know about…?" Robin asked. Basilio smirked and leaned in closer.

"More or less classified, let's just say we've got friends on the other side and there is a private bounty on him. The hunters will take care of the rest. They will find the girl and bring her lere hopefully before all hell breaks loose. Now, we have lots to discuss, let's begin with this book."

**Plegian Editorial**

A man enters the building with a nice suit. He removed his sunglasses slowly. As he looked around. Newspaper writers and editors scrambled around like headless chickens. The man heard a voice in his ear. "_Alright Vasto, your objective is to find the dirt that these people have on the senator and destroy the evidence. Remember, no casualties._"

Vasto scanned the room, identifying each and every person. He found the head editor quickly. "Sir! Sir, may I have a word." Vasto had is attention. The overweight man moved and squeezed around the employees.

"Yeah, what d'ya want, guy?" He asked.

"May we speak in private?" Vasto asked.

"Is it 'bout a story?" He questioned. Vasto smiled gently.

"Indeed."

"Well, follow me to my office." The man instructed.

"Heh, sure." Vasto followed, maneuvering around the employees.

"In here, this way." The man opened a door and walked into the the office with Vasto entering shortly after. He closed the door behind him and locked the door as well as shut the blinds.

"Alright, pal, what is it ya wanted to talk about?" The man asked, scratching is thinning head.

"It's about the senator." Vasto said, rubbing his left wrist with his right hand.

"He sent you to stop me from printing the story about his mysterious sponsor, didn't he?" The man chuckled. The man began to light a cigar. "Heh, ain't gonna hap-?" Vasto slapped the cigar from his hands, gripped his collar, and lifted the man off of is feet with on hand.

"Nah… I was sent here to kick some sense into you?... Pretty loud out there, huh? Think they can hear us?" Vasto tossed the man across there room, slamming him against a wall.

"Gyah! What the fu-!?" Vasto kicked the man in the gut. The man attempted to alert security with the button under his desk.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Vasto grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over belly up. He kneeled on his right knee to pin the bastard to the ground. He gripped the extended index finger of his right hand and snapped it all the way back. Before the man could scream, Vasto covered his mouth with his left hand, using his mechanical strength to keep the man's bottom jaw shut with only his pinky.

"Are you still going to write about the senator? Blink once for yes, twice for no." Then…

**Cassius' Communications Room**

Cassius was in his lab making modifications to his Einherjar blueprints to improve the functionality of his army, hearing Vasto's conversation in his ears.

"_Are you still going to write about the senator? Blink once for yes, twice for no._" Cassius then heard an unusual crunch, followed by some squishing sounds.

"What was that?" He asked through the earpiece.

"_Um, nothing._"

"Don't tell me you killed him." Cassius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Plegian Editorial**

Vasto was wiping off the blood from his hand on the man's shirt.

"_Don't tell me you killed him._" Vasto chuckled.

"'Kay, just don't look at the monitor." He stood up and pulled up the sleeve of his right arm up. A USB flash drive popped out of his forearm. He took it and inserted it into the man's computer. "Hack this, will you? Wipe everything."

"_Dammit Vasto! I told you, NO CASUALTIES! How did you not follow that?!_" Vasto rolled his eyes and began to look for physical copies of damaging evidence against Validar.

"As far as I know, the chip in my head thought my hand was not going to crush that guy's skull. It's that OR I thought after I told him to blink once for yes, twice for no, my reflexes squeezed tighter before he could blink a second time. Honest mistake, really." Vasto pulled file after file in the 'V' Section of the deceased's file cabinet.

"_You weren't programmed for MISTAKES!_" Cassius argued. Vasto shrugged.

"And you are the one who programmed me, therefore, all this… is on you, ol' buddy, ol' pal." Vasto smiled when he found the right file. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He pinched his earlobe to turn off communication.

"Yeah? What do ya want?!" Vasto changed his voice to mimic the head editor.

"Boss, I got the photos of the senator's son and Bertrand Eldrich's daughter." The woman behind the door said.

"Slide it beneath the door, will ya?" after a few seconds, a folder slid under the door and to his feet. Vasto picked the file up and opened it. Upon viewing the photos, Vasto began to chuckle. "Robin is Validar's son, huh?" Vasto began to laugh out loud as he took the USB out of the computer. "And he's with Tharja? HAHAHA!" Vasto walked over to the window. He paused halfway through opening it and looked at the dead body. He waved the photo around. "Hey, can I have this?" He stood silent for a moment. "Thanks, buddy." He proceeded to climb out of the window into the alley and make his escape.

**To Be Continued…**

Hello everyone, I know I haven't posted anything for a long time but I had to gather my thoughts. I am also rewriting the Injustice Cabal story and would like to ask for ideas for a few OC VILLIANS! YAAAY! Please PM me if you have any ideas, and I will not take ideas if they are in the only in the reviews. Thanks and it's good to be back!


End file.
